


These Are The Lies

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai





	These Are The Lies

I don't love you, I don't need you.  
I don't ever want to see you again.

"We're cornered!" Clary spoke out in fear. A group of shape shifting demons stuck them in a corner with no weapons. "Not exactly how I wanted to die!" Jace yelled out. The group shook in fear at what was happening. This was not how any of them wanted to go down. "Hey demons!" A female voice shouted. As the demons turned three arrows were shot killing them dead. The group broke apart looking for the source of arrows. To find a girl with strawberry blonde hair pacing a bow on her back. "Smelled demon blood and decided to help. And it looks like I came in time as well." She spoke. "Who are you?" Isabelle asked. "Y/n Jupiter. Shadowhunter much like you except I'm like sixteen." She smiled. "Thanks for the help. We really appreciate it." Alec thanked. "Ah not a problem. Us Shadowhunters got to stick together right?"

cause girl, I moved on and things are perfect.  
I'm okay with us just being friends.

"Come on Jace. It's her eighteenth birthday. She's officially an adult." Clary spoke. A brunette clung to his arm. "Yeah I'm coming. I don't understand why she's having it at Magnus'." He asked. "Cause Magnus has been helping her train with her magic side so he let her have it there." Clary led the two to Magnus' apartment with was covered in green balloons which were y/n's favorite color. 

"Hey guys, thanks for coming!" Y/n spoke at the three. Y/n turned to the brunette. "You must be Hannah! Well I hope you enjoy my party and I hope we can become friends real soon!" Hannah nodded back. "Well enjoy the party!" Y/n ran off to Simon who was talking with Maia and Isabelle. Y/n clung to Simon's arm and rested her head on his shoulder which caused Jace to tense up. "Hey, let's go dance!" Hannah said before pulling him into the crowd.

'Cause I don't think about you every single night; I'll be fine without you.  
Can sleep tight when I'm not beside you; I'm moving on.

"Help!" Clary yelled coming into the institute. The group of friends went to see the commotion when they noticed Clary holding y/n up in her arms. An arrow was right through her stomach. "Why isn't she healing?" Alec asked helping her to the infirmary. "The demon is blocking her runes and magic. I was able to kill it but it got her first." Isabelle called in for a doctor to help. Jace couldn't help but to be in pain as he stared at y/n who was in pure agony. 

Doctors ushered everyone out as the began to work. The group was more than stressed and Clary was crying about how she couldn't protect her. Jace wanted to cry but he couldn't get attached to y/n plus he had to be strong for the group. 

No, I don't cry about you; never seen tears in my eyes about you.  
Gonna be fine if I die without you; Baby, I'm gone.

"Guys I'm fine." Y/n said shooing away her friends. "You were in a coma for over two weeks plus it took Magnus two days to remove the demon spell." Isabelle said trying to hug y/n. "Okay but I'm better now. I might explode from all this love." Max came in followed by Maryse. "Hey kiddo!" Y/n helped Max onto the bed to which he started saying how he was glad to see she was better and how he was getting so much better with training. 

Jace couldn't help but to smile at how good y/n was with kids despite her condition. "Sorry I hope I'm not interrupting." Hannah spoke entering the room. Her once brunette hair was now blonde. She held a bouquet of daisies. "Awe Hannah! You didn't have to." "Of course I did." She spoke setting the flowers on the table next to her. "As soon as i heard you woke up I left to get these. I'm just so glad you're okay." Hannah said giving y/n a light hug. "Me too. I've still yet to do so many things."

These are the lies that I tell myself at night.  
These are the lies that are keeping me alive.

Hannah watched Jace train. She knew something was off with him. She knew who was making him off. "Jace." She spoke which caused him to stop. "Yeah?" She stood up and walked towards him. "I think we should break up." She spoke softly. "What?" He said with pure hurt. "I know you like her Jace. I know you've liked her but since she was under eighteen when you first met you couldn't date her. Now she's over eighteen Jace and completely single." She took a deep breath. "Just go for her. I'm not hurt cause I kind of seen it from the beginning." "Really? It was that obvious?" She nodded. "Now ask her but do it right."

'cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it.  
Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you.

Jace spent weeks running over what he'd say to her. He wanted it to be perfect. Denying the fact that he likes this girl for three years was so difficult. "Hey do you know where y/n is?" Jace asked Alec. "Uh yeah I think she glamoured herself and is shooting arrows on the roof. Good luck." Alec smiled. Jace returned it before heading to the roof. He opened the roof door to see y/n in a hoodie and jeans shooting explosive arrows into the sky watching them pop like fireworks. 

"Hey." Jace spoke up. She stopped and turned to face him. "Hey to you too." She smiled happily placing her bow down. "Need something?" She asked. All the words he prepared earlier seemed to vanish but he managed to come up with something. "I like you like I really do. I liked you since we first met but since you were underage at the time despite me only being eighteen we couldn't date. Now you're almost nineteen and I'd really like to get a chance. Just one date?" He asked. She thought for a moment. "Yeah. How about Saturday we go to that cafe on seventh." She picked her equipment and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Jace pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. 

These are the lies that I tell myself at night


End file.
